Arrivederci, Fair Nervosa
by iloveromance
Summary: After a stressful day at work, Niles heads for his favorite hangout. But when he receives some extremely upsetting news, his world is turned upside down. Inspired by the episode,"Farewell Nervosa" My 100th story!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is officially my 100th story and I couldn't have done it without the support of my friends and family!  
><em>

_Many thanks to **Kristen, Sydney, Leigh Ann, Melinda, Andress, Jenn (Veggie) Frasierfanatic14, frightnightkid, Kalimyre, Anne Oying, my mom **and of course** my wonderful husband!** I'm sure I've left out a lot of people but please know that you are appreciated!_

"Well, I think that's about all the time we have for today Mrs. Peterson, so I'll see you next-."

"You shrinks are all the same!" She yelled. "You charge insane amounts of money and you don't do anything!" Can't you see that I'm upset here?"

"Of course, Mrs. Peterson, but that's why we're working through this and I think we're making real progress."

"You would think that!" She snapped. "You're a jerk, Dr. Crane! Now let me get out of here before I say something that I'll regret!"

She grabbed her purse and walked out of the door, slamming it behind her. The sound resonated throughout Niles' office, jarring his already shaken nerves.

Seconds later, the door opened again and Niles looked up from his desk.

"Goodness, Dr. Crane! Are you all right?"

"Yes, Mrs. Woodson. Thank you."

"That woman stormed out of your office so fast that she broke my favorite picture frame!" Mrs. Woodson said. "It fell right off of my desk and crashed to the floor! Thank goodness the picture is still in tact! Unfortunately, I don't see my grandchildren enough as it is, so pictures are a way to fill the emptiness I feel sometimes."

Niles rose from his chair and went to his secretary, laying a gentle hand on her forearm. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Woodson. I'll buy you a new frame and I'll even pay to have your picture retouched. I know how much your grandchildren mean to you."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You know, I don't say it often enough, but I couldn't work for a nicer man. Daphne and David are so lucky to have you."

Niles smiled and hugged her. She always knew the right thing to say. "Thank you, Mrs. Woodson. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Dr. Crane. You've had a rough day, so maybe you should go home and get some rest."

He sighed and rubbed his aching forehead. "You're right, Mrs. Woodson. Could you cancel the rest of my appointments and then you can go."

He was almost home when he arrived at Café Nervosa. A glance at his watch told him that it was still early, so he decided to go inside. Ironically, a steaming hot latte usually did the trick at calming his anxieties.

As he pushed the door open, the heavenly aroma of coffee hung in the air and he was filled with a sense of calmness.

He loved coming here. The familiar warmness he felt whenever he sat down at his favorite table, the soft music that played over the intercom, and the friendly faces who greeted him.

The only thing missing was Frasier.

Niles had to admit that his 10:30 coffees weren't nearly as enjoyable since Frasier moved to San Francisco. Still, he viewed Café Nervosa as a haven; somewhere that he could collect his thoughts before returning to the real world.

Already somewhat relaxed, he smiled as he sat down in the chair that felt as though it was reserved just for him.

And as usual, he was instantly approached by Elizabeth, a petite blond haired barista who had been working at Café Nervosa for just a few short months.

"Good morning, Dr. Crane." She said with a smile. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have my usual, please." He replied.

Hesitantly, she wrote on her order pad. "Your_ usual_... and that would be..?"

Niles rolled his eyes in annoyance. "A half caf non fat latte! Doesn't anybody pay attention around here?"

"I-I'm sorry, Dr. Crane!" She said in a trembling voice as she furiously scribbled on her order pad. "I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Niles yelled.

Slowly she turned around. "Was there anything else, Dr. Crane?"

"There certainly is!" He snapped. "The _faintest hint of cinnamon_! Why is that so hard to remember? I order the _same thing_ _every time_!"

"I-I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane!" Elizabeth said

He watched in exasperation as she walked over to the counter and grabbed a coffee mug, seconds before she burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Instantly his mood softened when he saw her being comforted by her coworker, Taylor.

Forgetting all about the cinnamon (and the latte) he rose from his chair and went to her.

"Dear God, I am terribly sorry! I'm afraid I've had a rather stressful day, but that's no excuse for my behavior! Won't you let me make it up to you?"

He reached into his wallet and handed her a twenty dollar bill.

"I-I can't take your money, Dr. Crane." Elizabeth said tearfully.

"I insist and I won't take no for an answer!" Niles replied, patting her shoulder.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. You're so kind." Elizabeth replied. "Maybe I should take this money. I'm going to need it when I'm..." Her voice broke on the last word... "Unemployed!"

She began to sob and fell into Taylor's arms, holding on to her coworker as though she might sink into the ground.

Niles was appalled.

"Dear God! How _dare_ they fire you for mixing up a drink order! That's outrageous! I demand to speak to the manager right this instant! I won't stand for this cruel punishment of employees in such a fine establishment!"

Taylor and Elizabeth looked at Niles and then turned to Eric and Robert who wore the same miserable expressions.

"That's very kind of you, Dr. Crane but she's not getting fired." Taylor said.

"Absolutely not!" Niles said. "I'll speak to the manager and demand an explanation... and a raise for all of you!"

"I'm afraid that won't work, Dr. Crane. But we really appreciate it." Robert said.

"Of course it will work! I'm Dr. Niles Crane! Surely Mrs. Nervosa knows what prestige my name carries in Seattle!"

"Um... that's not what I meant." Taylor said.

"She's not going to give us raises and there's no way she'll let Elizabeth stay or any of us for that matter." Eric said.

Taylor walked over to Niles and put her hand on his forearm. "I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just say it.

"We're all losing our jobs, Dr. Crane."

Niles' eyes widened.

"I don't understand. How could you all be losing your jobs? That's just impossible! I mean, who would run the café? You've got patrons who depend on you... patrons like me who come here day after day!"

Elizabeth swallowed hard and began to cry once more.

"Oh, Dr. Crane... Café Nervosa is closing!"


	3. Chapter 3

Niles stared at Elizabeth in shock, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Closing? But it's barely the middle of the afternoon!"

"We're not closing for the day Dr. Crane." Eric explained. "We're closing forever."

Niles heart began to race and he could feel his body temperature rising. He glanced at the latte in his hand and woodenly sat it down on the counter, amazed that he actually managed to keep it there.

His chest hurt badly and he could hardly breathe. Suddenly he staggered around the room, trying desperately to catch his breath as he wheezed in and out.

"Dr. Crane? Dr. Crane, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked, rushing to his side.

"He'll be fine." Taylor said. "He's just hyperventilating. Happens all the time."

"Come on over here, Dr. Crane. Have a seat." Taylor said to him.

"Get him some ice water!" Elizabeth yelled.

They led him to a nearby table and coaxed him into the chair.

"There you are, Dr. Crane."

With a trembling hand he took the ice water from Elizabeth and gulped it down.

"Should we call his brother?" Eric asked.

Taylor's expression fell. "He's gone. He moved to San Francisco. That's why we're..."

Niles sprang to his feet. "That's why you're _what_?"

When she said nothing, he began to panic.

"Taylor! What were you going to say?"

"Um... never mind."

Niles watched intently as Taylor pulled Elizabeth to the side and whispered something in her ear. Immediately, Elizabeth's eyes went to Niles.

"Oh..."

"What's wrong?" He asked; his heart racing.

"Dr Crane, your wife will be here as soon as possible." Robert said.

"But you didn't have to call Daphne!" Niles said. "Why, I'm perfectly capable of getting home on my own."

Taylor smiled and patted Niles' shoulder.

"You're a very nice man, Dr. Crane and we didn't mean to upset you. We'd just... hate for anything to happen to you! I mean, you did hyperventilate and all... And I completely understand. This is all so..."

Her voice broke and she began to cry.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. This is terrible of me to be crying like this." She said tearfully.

"Don't be." He said, taking her hand. "And you're not terrible. You're wonderful."

"Oh, Dr. Crane, I'm going to miss you so much!" Taylor said. She hugged Niles warmly, as though afraid to let go.

Elizabeth pulled Taylor away as tears filled her eyes. "Come on. Let's go clean some of these tables. Try to... take our minds off of this."

"Here's another latte... Dr. Crane." Robert said. "Just the way you like it."

"Thank you, Robert." Niles replied.

With a sigh, he sat down and sipped his latte as an unexpected wave of memories washed over him and he found himself blinking back tears.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mrs. Crane, how nice to see you!" Taylor said when Daphne entered the café.

"It's nice to see you too, Taylor. Is Niles all right? I came as quickly as I could."

"I think he's okay now. He's sitting right over there." Elizabeth said. "Oh, this is my fault!"

"_Your_ fault? What are you talking about?"

"Don't mind her, Mrs. Crane. She's just a little upset." Taylor said. "Can I get you anything, Mrs. Crane?"

"Some tea would be nice. It's awfully cold out."

"Coming right up."

Daphne walked over to the corner table, gasping when she saw how pale her husband looked. Gently she reached out and touched caressed his cheek.

In response, he covered her hand with his.

"Darling, are you all right?"

When he looked up, the tears in his eyes startled her.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

Niles rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, my angel..."

"Yes, I'm here." She said stroking his hair. He leaned his head against her and sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Niles. But you never told me-."

When he felt a sudden movement he moved away. "Is that... David in your arms?"

Daphne smiled and looked down at their son. "It certainly is. Took Daddy long enough to realize you were here, didn't it? That's all right. Here you go, Niles."

Niles held David against his chest, sighing once more.

"Oh, my handsome son. I love you more than you'll ever know."

Daphne smiled and rubbed David's back. "And he loves his daddy dearly. Don't you my sweetheart?"

She sat down next to Niles at their favorite table, smiling when he leaned his head against hers.

"Here you are, Mrs. Crane." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you." Daphne replied, taking the cup of tea.

She sipped her tea, fully aware of Niles breath on her cheek as he leaned against her.

"Are you sure you're all right, Sweetheart?"

Niles looked up and smiled. "I'm always all right when you're here."

Daphne touched his cheek and kissed him.

"I love you, Darling. Now perhaps we should go home now. David's probably hungry, and... Well... I can't very well feed him here."

Niles rose from the table. "All right, I'll just pay this and we'll go."

He walked over to the counter and handed the bill to Taylor. "How much do I owe you?"

"Oh, no charge, Dr. Crane. You're a good customer." Taylor replied.

"Nonsense. I wouldn't dream of not paying." Niles said. He opened his wallet and took out an amount that was much larger than the total of the bill.

"Keep the change."

Taylor's eyes widened. "Dr. Crane! We can't possibly accept this. It's much too generous."

"Keep it. I insist. You're going to need it for when you're-."

To his horror, Taylor burst into tears.

"Dear God, I am so sorry! That was horrible of me to even think such a thing!" Niles said, forgetting all about the money. "I don't know what's gotten into me today. I'm usually not this disrespectful."

Taylor smiled and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "It's all right Dr. Crane. We're all upset, but this has got to be harder on you than on anyone else."

"It's definitely upsetting but I hate to think of you all losing your jobs."

"That's nice of you to say Dr. Crane but we never told you the real reason we're closing." Taylor said.

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Well, since the other Dr. Crane moved away, our business has really been bad. Our hours have already been cut and now I can't pay my student loans." Robert said.

"That's horrible." Niles said, reaching into his wallet.

But Robert held up his hand.

"No, Dr. Crane. I can't allow you to do that. I took this job to put myself through school and that's what I'm going to do."

Niles smiled and returned his wallet to his pocket. "That's very admirable, Robert.

But there's got to be a way to stop this from happening."

"I wish there were." Taylor said glancing around the café. "But Mrs. Nervosa says the decision is final. Pretty soon there will be no more Café Nervosa. Just another Starbucks or McDonald's in its' place."

Immediately Niles felt his breath catch in his chest and he began to wheeze.

"Oh God, not again!" Taylor said.

"Are you ready to go, Niles? David really needs to eat and... Niles? Are you all right?"

He nodded but said nothing.

"Niles!"

Daphne turned to Elizabeth. "Hold him for me will you?" She asked, handing David to her.

The baby cried softly while Daphne tried desperately to calm Niles down by rubbing his back with her hand in gentle circular motions.

"What happened?"

"He's upset that we're losing our jobs soon." Elizabeth said.

"Oh... Well I'm very sorry to hear that. Niles was very fond of this place. I'm sure he'll be happy to give you a good reference. Come on, Darling. Let's get you home."

When Niles had calmed down, Daphne led him out of the café; David in her arms.

As the wooden café door closed behind them, Niles turned and stared at the familiar red and green Café Nervosa sign that hung just outside the entry way.

And his heart was filled with pain once more.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here we are, home at last." Daphne said, closing the door behind them.

Almost instantly David began to cry, prompting Daphne to hold him tighter.

"Oh Sweetheart, it's okay. I know you're hungry. Mommy will take care of it right now."

"I think there's a bottle in the fridge, Daphne. I'd be glad to help out." Niles said.

"You've had a long day, Darling. Why don't you go change clothes and as soon as I'm though feeding David, I'll put him to bed."

Niles smiled and kissed his wife. "All right."

She grinned mischievously and kissed him deeply. "And then a little later..."

She whispered into his ear. "I'll show you how much I missed you."

"That sounds wonderful, my angel." Niles replied, kissing her once more.

Her smile disappeared when she realized that he hadn't used one of his witty romantic comebacks; the kind that always made her weak with desire for him.

Concerned, she touched his cheek.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

He hugged Daphne and David warmly. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

Putting David gently into his carrier, Daphne slid her arms around Niles' neck and kissed him once more.

"Well, I'll just get David fed and make you something to eat. And then you and I can-."

The baby began to cry once more until Daphne picked him up and carried him into the kitchen. "I won't be long, Darling. I promise."

Niles smiled, watching her disappear into the kitchen. He was the luckiest man in the world with a perfect son and a beautiful wife. He should be blissfully happy.

Instead a wave of sadness-a feeling that was quickly becoming painfully familiar-washed over him.

While Daphne fed David in the kitchen, Niles wearily climbed the stairs, trying to clear his mind of the day's events with little success.

Perhaps he just needed to relax. He retreated through the bedroom and into the master bathroom where within minutes he was standing under a soothing warm shower that calmed his body and his mind. And then, clad in his most comfortable clothes, he sat down on their bed and began to read.

* * *

><p>"Niles, David's all settled in for the night and I've made us a nice dinner of-."<p>

Daphne stopped suddenly and stared into the master bedroom, smiling at what she saw.

For there on the bed, Niles was sleeping soundly; the book propped open across his chest.

The smell of the dinner she'd so lovingly prepared wafted into the room and with it a sense of disappointment.

She loved her son dearly, but since David's birth, her time with Niles had become more and more precious.

Trying to make amends for her disappointment of not being able to have dinner with her husband, she walked over to the bed and ran her hand lightly across his cheek.

His eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Hello, my love."

She took his hand and caressed it. "Niles, darling... I've made us a lovely dinner. Would you like to share it with me?"

"Of course, my angel." He said. "Just give me a few minutes."

"All right."

Her heart warmed at the thought of a romantic dinner with the man she loved more than anyone else.

But to her dismay, she glanced at the bed seconds later to find that he'd turned over and resumed sleeping. Clearly he wasn't going to be sharing dinner with her tonight.

"Love... you..." He murmured in his sleep.

Touched by the sentiment, she sighed and put her hands on her heart. She picked up the book, taking care to mark his place, and sat it on the nightstand.

Then she lovingly covered him with the down comforter before kissing his cheek.

" And I love you. I'll just put your dinner in the fridge and you can have it when you're ready. I know you've had a rough day and you work so hard. I truly don't deserve you."

"Daph-ne... my angel..." he murmured once more.

She smoothed his hair and leaned toward him, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, my darling. Sweet dreams."


	6. Chapter 6

It was barely 6AM when Niles arrived at Café Nervosa; much earlier than usual, but he was finding it harder and harder to stay away.

His time here was becoming increasingly valued and soon...

No... He wouldn't allow the painful thought to enter his mind. To do so would only deepen his anguish.

Of course, he hid it well.

Every time he walked into Nervosa, he had a smile on his face. There was no sense in causing the staff any undue anxiety by advertising how much Nervosa's impending closing was affecting him.

But he especially didn't want to upset Elizabeth.

She seemed increasingly fragile and more than once Niles contemplated offering her his services as a therapist, but he couldn't do that.

She certainly wasn't disturbed as most of his patients were.

However, he couldn't help but wonder if there was something else troubling her; something deeper that even he couldn't see.

She was upset and worried about her future and he could certainly relate to that.

Even so, he hated to see her going through such a painful and then the impending loss of her job on top of it all? Why, it was completely unfair! She was much too kind to be dealing with such heartache.

He glanced over, smiling when he caught a glimpse of Taylor.

She was the epitome of class; always willing to go the extra mile to please her customers, even those who didn't deserve it.

He'd seen Bulldog hit on her time and time again, even when Roz was around. But through it all Taylor remained steadfast and strong.

Well, actually she threatened to send her boyfriend Robert to set Bulldog straight; Ryan being a bouncer at a local club.

That seemed to do the trick for a while anyway.

Then there was Robert.

He was a quiet kid; someone who seemed to enjoy working at Nervosa, even though he was trying to fulfill his dreams of becoming an architect by studying at the University of Washington.

Last but not least was Eric.

He'd been working at Nervosa forever and several years ago, Niles only looked at him with disdain.

After all, wasn't Eric the one who broke his angel's heart, causing her to break down in his arms on the night of that terrible storm?

And then later when the lights went out, she came down the stairs in Maris' nightgown; a vision of pure loveliness that had surely been sent from Heaven.

At that moment, he'd wanted her so badly, he could hardly breathe. And of course, Frasier and his father had to come and ruin it all. It was then that Niles feared he'd never win the heart of the goddess Daphne Moon.

"Why, Dr. Crane! How nice to see you! This is the third day in a row that you've come in so early!"

Startled out of the memory, he looked up to find Taylor smiling at him. And in her hand was a ceramic cup with the Café Nervosa logo.

The steam rose from the cup, causing the faint hint of cinnamon to waft under his nose.

"Thank you, Taylor." He said, taking the cup from her. "Yes, I am here rather early..."

He looked around, feeling a bit uneasy to be surrounded by an unfamiliar group of patrons and quickly fabricated an excuse.

"I feel that it's best to get started as early as possible. Besides, with Frasier in San Francisco, it's time I start setting my own routine. 10:30 coffees were nice, but this is a wonderful way to start my day."

"And we appreciate the extra business, But shouldn't you be at work?"

Ignoring the question, he opened his wallet to hand Taylor a few dollars and smiled.

"You're doing a wonderful job."

Taylor glanced at the money. "Dr. Crane you shouldn't keep doing this. I mean, bringing you your coffee is hardly worth this generous tip."

When she handed the money back to him, he gently pushed her hand away.

"Please, take it." He said with a grin.

Taylor smiled and squeezed his hand. "Mrs. Crane is a very lucky woman."

But Niles shook his head.

"I'm the lucky one. Without Daphne, I'm nothing. She is truly my whole world."

When he returned his gaze to Taylor, he noticed tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I upset you?"

"No... That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

Niles sighed, his mind having already wandered from the conversation.

"Daphne is beautiful, isn't she?"

He was barely aware of Taylor's knowing smile as she returned to her barista station.


	7. Chapter 7

Alone once more, Niles looked around the café and smiled. Taylor and the other baristas worked so hard, making sure that their customers were happy.

At that moment, his life was perfect. He had the profession he'd always wanted, one that he hoped would make his mother proud. He was married to the woman of his dreams and he had a perfect son. What more could anyone ask for? It was certainly more than he deserved and he cherished his fortune every day.

His thoughts were cut short when he looked around the café once more, taking in details that he usually overlooked.

His eyes landed on a shelf that hung above the barista station, and he couldn't help but stare.

Something was different, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

When it began to bother him, his gaze searched every inch of the café in hopes of solving the mystery.

Slowly the vagueness became clearer; the missing pictures that once hung on the walls, the boxes stacked discreetly in the corners, no doubt filled with items that would no longer be needed in just a few short months. And worst of all, the large red clearance signs taped to shelves that held Café Nervosa merchandise.

In all the years he'd been coming here, the café had little need for discounting item, much less putting them on clearance.

The sign read _Spring Cleaning_ but he knew it was a lie.

For one thing it was hardly spring and this wasn't a department store. Everyone knew that café's simply didn't have sales to get rid of their merchandise. The only way that ever happened was if...

The thought made him shudder.

The sale signs were such a small detail; one that would go unnoticed by anyone else. But Niles had a gift for attention to detail.

Of course the gift was never appreciated much by his father or brother, but it was a gift nonetheless. And he knew that there would be very little conversation among patrons who weren't aware of Café Nervosa's impending fate.

But to Niles it was but another painful reminder of what was to come. As he sipped yet another latte, taking great care to make it last, he could feel the tears forming in his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Exhausted from a tiring afternoon of shopping and running errands, Daphne wanted nothing more than to return home where she knew her husband would be soon.

Since David was born, nightfall had become her favorite time. As soon as Niles walked through the front door after a long day at work, he would go to Daphne, kissing her as though he hadn't seen her in days.

And then after they shared a quiet (and often romantic) dinner together, they climbed the stairs and took turns rocking David to sleep.

Of course, the nighttime ritual always included Niles begging Daphne to sing to David, long after the baby had actually fallen asleep.

He claimed that the singing allowed sweet dreams to fill David's mind, but Daphne suspected that Niles just wanted to hear the sound of her voice.

She knew she wasn't a great singer by any means but the fact that Niles loved listening to her anyway made her heart soar. But no matter how many times she tried to tell him that her singing was hardly first rate, his kisses told her otherwise.

For that (and a million other reasons), she loved him more than he would ever know.

She was still smiling when she walked through the door, thankful that this was the last place on her list. Once again they were out of beans and there was no better place to get them than Café Nervosa.

The café was bursting with business as it usually was this time of morning.

Daphne walked to the counter, trying to forget that the man standing in front of her once broke her heart.

"Hello, Eric." She said, forcing a smile.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Crane."

"I've just come for some more beans."

"Right away, Mrs. Crane."

While he worked on her order, she looked around the café; feeling a bit saddened that soon the place where Niles had spent so much time would be no more.

But there was no point in dwelling on it. As Frasier always said, change was inevitable.

It was only then that she realized how rushed she was to get home. She still needed to pick up David from Martin and Ronee's house and then get dinner started.

No doubt Niles had endured yet another stressful day at work. Sometimes she felt like confronting those patients herself and giving them a piece of her mind.

How dare they cause her husband such anxieties! Niles no longer had heart problems that were visible, but she knew deep down that they could return at any moment and more than once she found herself worrying about losing him.

The fears were irrational but they were certainly real.

"Here you are, Mrs. Crane."

She turned to find Eric holding her bag of coffee beans, smiling as though nothing had ever happened between them.

Oh, something had happened all right. She fell for his charms and right into heartache.

Thank goodness that she'd offered to help Niles make dinner for Maris. It was the perfect thing to get her mind off of her broken heart. But sadly, it was all she could think of. And when she broke down in Niles arms, she could only think of how uncomfortable he must have felt.

How wrong she was.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you all right, Mrs. Crane?"

Embarrassed by her daydreaming, she smiled. "Oh, yes. I'm fine."

She felt a twinge of guilt for the gladness she felt that his music career hadn't worked out; if it could even be _called_ music, that is.

_Stop it, Daphne! What is wrong with you?_

There she went again, thinking like Simon. What did she care if Eric's music career worked out or not?

She was happily married to the most wonderful man in the world. She loved her brother dearly, but he was definitely a bad influence. The thought of what crazy ideas he'd put into David's head made her shudder.

"This is such an exquisite place, don't you think?"

At the sweet, familiar voice she turned in surprise.

"Niles?"

The instant he saw her, he smiled and held out his arms, inviting her in.

"Hello, my angel."

"Hello, Darling." She said against his chest. "This is a wonderful surprise. I didn't expect to find you here so early."

"Ah... Well, I've been so neglectful of this glorious establishment." Niles said waving his arms dramatically. "I must come more often."

Overhearing this, Robert laughed. "_More often_? If you were here more often we'd have to _pay_ you, Dr. Crane! You've been here since we opened and-."

At Niles' glare, Robert laughed nervously. "Oh... Right. Well, have a nice day then."

When Robert was gone, Daphne turned her attention toward her husband.

"Niles, have you really been here all day?"

His face reddened. "Well, yes, but-."

"But what?"

Niles emptied the rest of his huge latte and gestured for Robert to bring him another one.

"Are you sure, Dr. Crane? This is your _twelfth_ one!" Robert said. "You're going to have one heck of a caffeine buzz. And yesterday you had _ten_! "

"I don't care." Niles said. "Your coffee is the best in the world and what better place to enjoy it than in the coffee capitol of the world... Seattle, Washington!"

Robert looked worriedly at Daphne and then back to Niles. "Well if you're sure. Do you want the usual cinnamon on it?"

Niles pondered this carefully.

"Actually... I think I'd like to have a large _dollop_ of whipped cream and then the cinnamon on top. That should _spice things up_ as they say!"

He laughed hysterically at his own joke.

Concerned for her husband, Daphne put her hand on his forehead.

"Niles, you're awfully warm. Are you sure you're all right?"

He took the latte from Robert and gulped it down, despite the fact that it was piping hot.

"I'm_ better_ than all right! I have the perfect wife, the perfect son and the perfect establishment right here. That is until... Oh never mind about that. Why live in the future?"

"Darling, I _really_ think we should go home." Daphne said.

"Home? But why? I love it here!"

"But Niles, David loves you too and I just thought we could go get him together."

"David... my handsome son."

"Yes. That's exactly who I mean. Now let's go and-."

"You know I was thinking. I don't want David to grow up to be like me. That's much too disappointing."

Daphne's heart went out to him and she touched his cheek.

"Oh Darling, please don't say that. No man could be more wonderful than you. And David will surely grow up to be a professor or a police officer or even a psychiatrist. Whatever he wants to be, as long as he's happy and healthy."

Niles kissed her hand. "I couldn't agree more, my love. Although on second thought, I'd be the proudest father ever if he perused my dream."

"Well of course, Darling. And I'm sure you'll be a wonderful role model for when David starts wanting to take psychology classes."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about him being a psychiatrist."

Daphne blinked. "You weren't?"

Niles waved his hand as though disgusted by the idea. "Of course not! The last thing Seattle needs is another psychiatrist! Those people are just money hungry loons!"

Daphne's jaw dropped, along with many other patrons who stared at Niles in disbelief.

"Niles, please stop talking like this! I would never think of you or your brother that way. You're brilliant and you help people and-."

But he held up his hand.

"No... I want my son to be in a noble profession. One that he would be proud to teach his own son."

Daphne opened her mouth, almost afraid to speak. "And what profession would that be?"

Niles held up his coffee mug and grinned. "Why, a _barista_ of course!"


	10. Chapter 10

"All right, Dr. Crane!" Eric said, rushing to give Niles a high five.

"That's totally awesome!"

"It certainly is!" Niles replied.

Daphne scoffed at Eric's ridiculous behavior. "Where did you go to school again?"

"Seattle Community College."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Right. Well, that certainly explains a lot."

"Niles, we need to get going. David is waiting for us."

He slumped into his chair and sighed. "Oh, all right."

Daphne couldn't help but notice how the simple sentence sent Niles into a state of despair so quickly.

But no sooner had he sat down in the chair than he got back up again. She watched in confusion as he went around shaking hands with everyone in the cafe, the way a politician would.

Daphne grabbed his coat and after a few minutes, managed to put it on him, but his thrashing arms made it nearly impossible.

"Come on, Darling."

He allowed himself to be dragged out of the café, stopping at the door to gaze at the patrons.

"Don't worry my friends. I'll be back bright and early tomorrow morning!"

Once they were out of the café, Daphne faced her husband, unable to hide her expression.

"What's wrong, my love?"

She ran her hand lightly across his cheek.

"Are you sure you're all right, Darling? It's not like you to spend all day in Café Nervosa drinking lattes. You've said yourself that excessive caffeine can be dangerous."

Niles leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"You're right, my angel. I did say that. But I was WRONG!" He yelled, startling her with the outburst.

"CAFFEINE IS _WONDERFUL_! THE BEST DRUG EVER INVENTED!"

He spread his arms wide, and twirled around and around in front of the café, prompting a sea of faces to peer out of the window.

Deeply embarrassed, Daphne grabbed Niles coat sleeve and led him to the car, unable to look at the people who stared at them.

Something was clearly wrong.

It took a great effort to get him into the car and as she pulled her blue sports car onto 3rd Avenue, she could hear him singing.

A glance in his direction confirmed that he was moving his head in time with the music. It was something that Niles always did when David was in the car that caused the baby to laugh.

But David wasn't in the car now. And this wasn't Niles beloved classical music. It was the Disney sing along CD that she'd forgotten to remove from the player when she dropped off David at Martin and Ronee's.

Instead of finding humor in Niles odd behavior, she was filled with worry. What had gotten into him?

For the past few days, he'd been different. Surely his job wasn't causing these bizarre actions to occur. He'd worked with patients of all sorts over the years and she'd never known him to be so affected by them.

"Awww..."

His voice caused her to look in his direction. "What's wrong, Niles?"

"It's over!" He cried, frantically trying to restart the CD. "I need to hear that song again!"

His strange outburst only caused her worry to deepen, but she couldn't let it show. He was already upset enough as it is.

"You know... we're almost to your father's house, so why don't we put in some soothing classical music?"

"Okay, fine." He said, crossing his arms the way her brothers did when they didn't get their way.

As they pulled into Ronee and Martin's driveway, she prayed that Martin would be able to talk some sense into his son... before it was too late.


	11. Chapter 11

Daphne shut off the engine and turned to Niles.

"Wh-why are we stopped? I wanted to hear that song again!" He cried, staring at the radio.

"I'll put it back in again when we leave, okay?" Daphne said in the same soothing voice that she used on her son.

"Promise?" Niles whimpered.

"I promise. Now come on and let's go get David."

Niles jumped out of the car and hurried up the sidewalk past his wife. When he got to the door he rang the doorbell repeatedly until it was opened.

"DAD!"

His father appeared in the doorway.

"What in the hell? Niles? What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to watch the game!"

Niles grinned sheepishly and hugged his father fiercely. "I'm sorry, Dad! I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Hey, let go of me!" Martin said pushing Niles away. "What's gotten into you? Are you drunk or something?"

"Yes, Dad. I'm _drunk_, all right. I'm drunk on _life_!" Niles yelled. "In fact, I'm so happy right now that I can't _stand_ myself!"

"Yeah, well that makes two of us because I can't stand you either and it's _not_ because I'm happy!" Martin retorted.

"Martin, are you completely oblivious to the fact that your son is acting unusually strange?" Daphne asked as she smoothed Niles hair. "I'm starting to worry."

But Martin shrugged her off. "He'll be fine. He probably had too much wine. But why anyone would drink that stuff at this hour is beyond me. I guess I'll never understand my sons. I just hope David doesn't follow the same path."

Annoyed with her father in law, Daphne opened her mouth to make a sarcastic comment.

Niles raised his head; his face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"Did you say _wine_?"

"Yeah, I said it, but that doesn't mean that I'm letting you have any!" Martin snapped.

A muffled cheer could be heard from the living room and Martin ran toward the television.

"Damn!"

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Now look what you've done, Niles! You made me miss the greatest touchdown ever!"

"The Mariners are playing?" Niles asked. "I didn't know it was basketball season already!"

Martin shook his head in disbelief.

"You know how your father loves his sports." Daphne said, guiding Niles to the sofa. "Now why don't you sit here and watch it together while I go get David?"

Dutifully Niles sat down, smiling when his father settled himself into his beloved chair and pushed it open.

"Okay, Niles. I'll watch the game with you but just sit there and shut up, okay? And no stupid comments or questions about what they're doing. This isn't one of your damn sessions!" Martin warned.

"Sure, Dad."

Martin cheered and yelled at the television, ignoring his son's confused look.


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you still watching that game, Marty? Oh, hey Niles!"

At the sound of Ronee's voice, Niles turned around. "Hey, Ronee."

"There's my beautiful boy!" Daphne said as she took the sleeping baby out of Ronee's arms.

Ronee smiled at David. "It took me forever to get him to sleep, and-."

Niles rose to his feet and hurried over to Ronee and Daphne.

"Is that my son? David! It's Daddy!" he said, a bit too loudly.

He took David out of Daphne's arms and held him at arm's length.

Almost instantly, David began to cry and Niles brought him to his chest, trying desperately to calm him.

"...and only five minutes to wake him up!" Ronee finished.

Niles looked worriedly at Daphne. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it!"

Daphne kissed Niles' cheek. "I know, Sweetheart. I think we'd better go home now."

Cradling the baby in his arms, he rocked his son back and forth. "I'm so sorry, David. "I'm so very sorry!" Niles said to his son over and over again. "I hope you still like me!"

Ronee looked at Niles in amusement.

"Niles, what on earth has gotten into you? Why would you even question your son's love for you? You're acting like you did when I used to baby sit you and Frasier! Always worried about what people think."

"Yeah, but this is my son! If he doesn't like me anymore... I can't bear the thought of it!"

"Niles, you are acting so weird." Ronee observed.

"He's drunk!" Martin yelled. "And Niles you've got some nerve coming over here in that condition, especially now that you're a father! Just because you're an adult doesn't mean I can't show you who's boss around here!"

When Niles looked down at his feet in shame, Daphne rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Niles, I mean it! I'll take you over my knee if I have to and.. Oh, damn! You made me miss another touchdown!"

Ronee could only laugh. "Marty, please!"

"Well look at him, Honey!" Martin said. "He's completely disrespectful to his father and his son. He never acted like this at Frasier's except when he made me look like a jackass the night of that stupid hero party!"

Daphne shifted angrily in the plush chair and then rose to her feet. "Come on, Niles. Let's go home! Your father is being impossible!"

"ME? What about him?" Martin yelled. "Daphne, you'd better stop somewhere along the way and get him a strong cup of black coffee! He's going to have one hell of a hangover in the morning! Although the way he's been acting, I don't feel sorry for him!"

Disgusted, Daphne grabbed her purse and her keys and took Niles' hand.

"Well since he's already had twelve lattes, I don't see how a cup of black coffee will do any good!"

Niles looked up, grinning excitedly. "Did you say _lattes_?"

"Yes, I did. But Sweetheart..."

"We have to go to Café Nervosa right away!" Niles shouted.

"But we just came from there not thirty minutes ago!" Daphne explained.

"Don't you want to go home?"

Niles shrugged her off. "Home, shrome! I need a latte! It's been far too long since I've been to my favorite hangout!"

Before Martin could make another comment, could say another word, Daphne took David in her arms and escorted her husband out of Martin's house.

As Niles wobbly tried to get David settled into his car seat, he kissed his son's soft cheek. "When we get home, I'll teach you all about sports!"

Daphne shuddered at the very disturbing image that popped into her head.

Maybe Niles was worse than she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Daphne walked over to where Niles sat in his favorite chair and handed him a cup.

"Here, drink this tea. It'll help you relax."  
>"T-thank you, my angel." Niles replied, shivering when she touched his cheek.<p>

"Are you cold, Niles?"  
>"N-no... J-just a little."<br>Daphne smiled and smoothed his hair. "I know Darling. All that caffeine has made you rather jittery. But you'll be calmed down soon. Now, why don't you go into the library and relax with your book and check on David? He's suddenly full of energy and maybe if he plays for a while he'll be nice and tired for bed later. I want him to sleep through the night."  
>"All right, my love." Niles said, taking her hand.<p>

"You'd better get some sleep too, Niles. That caffeine is going to catch up with you later on and you certainly don't want to be falling asleep when your patients get to your office tomorrow."

He smiled and kissed her tenderly. "I won't. I promise I'll go to bed soon."  
>When she walked away she heard him calling her.<p>

"Daphne?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Can David stay in the library with me for a while?"  
>Daphne smiled. "Are you going to read him one of your psychology books? Even I don't understand those things."<p>

He looked at her thoughtfully and then rose from the chair headed for the library. There he stared intently at the massive array of books that lined the cherry wood shelves.

"Let's see... How about _Child Psychology Revisited_? He is a child and-."  
>Daphne laughed and touched Niles shoulder. "Somehow I don't think he'll find that very interesting. I know I wouldn't. I'll be right back."<p>

She hurried up the stairs and smiled when she found David in his playpen, playing contentedly. He fussed a bit when she picked him up and kissed his cheek.  
>"I'm sorry Darling. I know you were having so much fun. But your daddy wants to spend some time with you and he really needs you right now. He loves you very much." She carried David over to the bookshelf and thumbed through the much loved books that she'd had when she was a girl.<p>

"Now, which one would you like to have Daddy read to you? Ah... How about _Goodnight Moon_?"

Book in hand she carried David downstairs and into the library where Niles was sitting in his large leather chair reading some notes.

"Here we are Daddy. Dressed and ready for a bedtime story."

She sat David into Niles' arms and he took the book from her.

"Oh wow David, this looks really good! Let's see what it says, shall we?"  
>At the door, Daphne peered at her husband and son who were sharing a special moment together. The baby cooed and laughed as Niles turned each page, reading aloud...<p>

"_Goodnight moon, Goodnight room, good night cow jumping over the moon..."_

David may not remember it, but she knew she'd remember it for the rest of her life.

Much later that night she woke surprised to find that Niles wasn't in bed. But when she went to check on David, panic set in when she noticed that David wasn't in his room either.

Oh God...

She forced herself to remain calm.

Putting on her robe, she ran down the darkened stairs, somewhat relieved to see that the light in the library was still on and she rushed inside.

"Niles what happened to-."

She stopped suddenly, tears filling her eyes at the beautiful sight before her.

Still sitting in the plush chair, Niles held David in his arm; the children's book having fallen to the floor.

And when Daphne went to return the book to the end table, she kissed them, not wanting to disturb her sleeping husband or son.

Gently she laid a blanket over them and turned out the light.

"Goodnight my angels."


	14. Chapter 14

It was only when she walked into the Montana with David in her arms, that Daphne realized how worn out she was.

She was used to running errands and going to endless appointments, but it was much more difficult now. Although she loved her son dearly, she hadn't realized how tiring it was to take him from place to place.

Ronnie, Martin and Roz had all insisted that Daphne could leave David with them at any time, but Daphne didn't want to impose; even upon the people she was the closest to.

She knew it was crazy, wearing herself out the way she did, but her time with David was precious and she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him.

She wished she could spend more time with Niles as well, but his busy work schedule wouldn't allow it. They were together as often as they could, but it would never make up for all the years that she missed loving him; not knowing that he'd been in love with her. It certainly didn't seem fair.

If only she had known...

But none of that mattered now. What mattered was that she had a loving family, a wonderful son and the most incredible husband.

And she thanked God for them every day.

She carried David upstairs, anxious to put him down for his nap and relax a bit before Niles came home.

He was sure to have had a long, hard day at work and would want to spend time with her and David before he had to go to his wine club meeting.

Normally she would roll her eyes at the thought of sitting in a room with a group of people drinking wine.

It certainly didn't appeal to her, but when she saw how happy Niles was whenever he returned from a meeting, she decided that it wasn't so bad after all.

Suddenly it dawned on her that today was Wednesday, the day that his wine club met at the Chateau Ste. Michelle Winery in Woodinville, so he wouldn't be getting home until late.

Well, there was no time like the present to take advantage of the peace and quiet and finish some chores around the apartment.

In the library, she smiled at the children's book that sat on the end table. Her heart warmed as she picked it up and flipped through the pages, remembering the sweet image of Niles reading to David the night before.

It was only one of a million things that made Niles such a wonderful father.

She only wished her father had been half as loving.

The thought pained her heart until she remembered her "other" father... Martin.

Sure, he could be stubborn at times and at others, completely impossible. But if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't be living the wonderful life that she had now.

And for that she loved him more than he would ever know.

The phone rang, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

_"Daphne! Thank God you're home."_

"Oh! Hello Mrs. Woodson. How nice to hear from you. How are you doing?"

An audible sigh could be heard from the other end of the phone.

"_Not so well, I'm afraid. I'm so worried!" _

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's on your mind?"

"_Well, I wouldn't have called at all, but..."_

"What's wrong?"

There was a pause before she answered.

_"It's Dr. Crane."_

"Niles? Why would you be worried about him? He's perfectly fine!" Daphne lied. "In fact, just last night I came in to put David to bed and found him sound asleep in Niles arms. It was the sweetest thing I've ever-."

_"Oh Daphne, please tell don't me you didn't know about this! Oh Dear... I thought for sure you were aware of it and that's why I called you to see what was going on. I knew I should have confronted him directly instead of worrying you like this. But I haven't seen him in a while and-."_

Daphne's heart began to race. "Mrs. Woodson, what's going on? What do you mean, you haven't seen him?"

_"Oh, Daphne...He hasn't been to the office in days!"  
><em>


	15. Chapter 15

Mrs. Woodson was still talking as Daphne slowly returned the phone to its base.

Her perfect world was tumbling down before her and she couldn't form a comprehensive thought.

It was minutes later when she heard an ear-piercing scream that she realized the cries were coming from upstairs.

"Oh my God... David!"

She raced upstairs to the nursery and picked up her son from his crib.

"It's okay, my angel. Oh God... You're soaking wet! No wonder you're crying so!"

As quickly as possible, she changed David's diaper and dressed him in the blue play outfit that Frasier sent as a gift.

"There you are, nice and clean."

Suddenly exhausted, she took David in her arms and sat down in the rocking chair, rocking him back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart! Mommy would never let you sit that long in a wet diaper! You must have been so uncomfortable! I'm just... so worried about your daddy! You see, he loves us so much and that's why he goes to work every day. But now Mrs. Woodson says that-."

She looked at the clock, relieved when she saw the time.

Gently laying David in his crib, she picked up his stuffed toy sea otter and laid it beside him before running her fingers lightly across his silky cheeks.

"I'll be right back, Love. Mommy needs to make a phone call."

She hurried into the bedroom and dialed the number that she knew by heart.

"_Woodinville Winery Vintage Room. Bruce speakin'."_ The raspy voice answered.

"Oh... Hello Bruce. This is Daphne Crane; Niles' wife. May I speak to him please?"

_"Um... Well... That's a little difficult right now, Mrs. Crane. You see-."  
><em>

"Look, I know you're in the middle of your meeting and I'm sorry for disruptin' it. I just... I really need to speak to me husband. I-I'm a bit worried about him and if I could just hear his voice, I'm sure-."

"_He's not here, Mrs. Crane."  
><em>

"Wh-what?"

"_He's not here."_ Bruce said again. _"He quit."_

Daphne's chest began to hurt. "Wh-what do you mean he _quit_? Niles would never-."

_"Yeah, it's the darndest thing! He'd just been named Corkmaster. He was so proud. Said he couldn't wait to go home and tell you. He said you'd throw your arms around him and-."  
><em>

The phone still in her hand, Daphne began to cry.

"_Mrs. Crane? Mrs. Crane, are you there?"  
><em>

"Um... yeah." She said, sniffling. "D-did he say why?"

"_No. he just handed in his resignation. We tried to talk him out if it, but he was adamant. Sure do hate to lose him. After Frasier moved away, we were afraid that our wine club wouldn't be as enjoyable but Niles is so much like Frasier that-."  
><em>

"Did he say where he was going?"

_"Well he mentioned something about Café Nervosa needing him more than we did, and-." _

"Oh God..."

_"Something wrong, Mrs. Crane?"_

"Thank you for letting me know what happened. I'm sorry to have bothered you. Goodbye Bruce."

_"Mrs. Crane-"_

But Daphne was already hanging up the phone, sobbing into her hands.


	16. Chapter 16

Her hand trembled as she dialed the number, silently praying for an answer.  
>Finally the ringing stopped and she heard a woman's voice.<p>

"_Hello?"  
><em>

"I –I need to speak to Frasier."

"_Oh, well.. he's in the shower right now, but-."_

"Please Charlotte! I need to speak to him now!"

"_Okay, hang on a second, I'll get-Daphne? Is that you?"  
><em>

"Y-yes. Hello, Charlotte."

_"Are you okay, Hon? What's wrong?"_

"I-It's Niles. I-I just-."

_"Hold on Daphne. I'll get Frasier right now."  
><em>

Less than a minute later she heard rustling and then the sound of Frasier's voice.

"_Daphne? It's so good to hear from you! How's that handsome nephew of mine?"  
><em>

"F-fine." She said; the word barely a whisper.

"_And how's Niles doing?"  
><em>

At the sound of her husband's name, Daphne began to sob.

"Oh, Frasier!"

_"Dear God! What's happened? Has he been in an accident? Is it his heart _

_again? Does Dad know?"_

"I-I don't know quite how to tell you this, because you're liable to take the news worse than Niles did."_  
><em>

_"What's going on?"_

"Café Nervosa's closing!"

There was a pause and a barely audible sigh.

"Frasier? Are you still there?"

_"Um.. .Yes. I'm here."  
><em>

"Are you all right?"

_"Yes. I'll be fine. This is just rather... shocking. Will you excuse me for a moment?"_

"Of course."

_"Charlotte, take the phone. H-here."_

Daphne could hear Frasier and Charlotte's muffled voices.

_"Frasier, what's going on? What's happened?"_ Charlotte was asking.

"_Café Nervosa... "  
><em>

_"Oh Sweetheart, I'm so sorry! But Daphne's still..."  
><em>

_"Oh Dear God, Daphne!" _

Then louder...

"_Hang On, Daphne! I'm coming!" _

Frasier, are you sure you're all right? I didn't mean to-."

"_It's all right, Daphne It's just a bit of a shock. How did Niles take the news?"_

"Oh, Frasier, it's awful! He barely eats, he spends all his time in Café Nervosa-."

_"Well, Daphne that's understandable. He's been going there for years. It's like... a second home to him." _

"I know, and I'll miss it too. But he's been acting very strangely. I-I mean... he's missed work, he drinks lattes one right after another-."

_"Perhaps there's a deeper issue here. You know sometimes when we feel an impending loss, it prompts us to-."_

"Oh, _bloody hell_ Frasier spare me your psychological _crap_!" Daphne yelled. "Aren't you the least bit concerned about your brother?"

"_Of course, Daphne but this seems to be just a phase. It'll pass in time."  
><em>

"I don't think so." Daphne said tearfully.

"_Of course it will! Niles is a strong person-and that's all because of you. He's not going to let a little thing like losing his beloved Café Nervosa-."  
><em>

"Frasier, he was named corkmaster of his wine club! Whatever that is."

_"Really? Well that's wonderful! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"I just found out meself. I called the winery and-."

_"Well I wonder why Niles didn't call and give me this glorious news himself? I'm so_ _proud of him. I mean, we had our differences when he was named corkmaster while I was still living in Seattle, but to see him do it on his own is tremendous. I should be there to congratulate him. When's the next meeting?"_

"I-I'm afraid there won't be anymore meetings. Not for Niles, anyway."

_"No more meetings? Daphne what are you talking about?" _

"Niles resigned!" _  
><em>


	17. Chapter 17

There was a shattering of glass followed by a loud thud.

"_Frasier! Oh God, your sherry! And your new suit!"_ Charlotte was saying.

Daphne sighed, feeling worse than ever. "Charlotte, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

_"It's all right, Daphne. Frasier, talk to her for a minute and I'll clean up this mess."_

"Frasier, are you all right?"

_"Dear God, this is worse I imagined! Perhaps I should refer Niles to-."  
><em>

"He doesn't need a bloody psychiatrist!" Daphne yelled. "He needs his brother to talk some sense into him!"

"_All right. Put him on the phone and I'll talk to him."_

"He's not here, remember?"

_"Oh Good Lord. Right. Oh... Well, I'll call him on his cell phone."_

Daphne sniffled and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you, Frasier. Have him call me immediately, okay? I'm so worried!"

_"Just try to relax, Daphne. I'll make sure that he calls you."_

"All right. Thanks Frasier. I love you."

_"I love you too, Daphne. And tell David that I love him too."_

"I will." Daphne replied. "Goodbye Frasier. And thank you."

She hung up the phone, sighing as she walked back into the nursery to check on David.

A smile crossed her face when she found him exactly the way she'd left him, playing contentedly in his crib.

"Oh David, it's nice to see you so happy. I only wish I could make your daddy just as happy."


	18. Chapter 18

**San Francisco**

Visibly shaken, Frasier leaned into Charlotte's embrace.

"Frasier, I'm sure you're just worrying about nothing! I mean, it's wonderful that you care so much for Niles, but maybe he just needed a break for a while."

"No Charlotte, you don't understand. Niles is passionate about his wine-like me-and for him to just quit like this..."

"Just call him, Frasier. I'm sure he'd love to hear from you. And if anyone can get through to him, you can."

"You're right, Charlotte. I am making too much of this. It's just that Niles is so emotional about things. I can't imagine why he's taking this so hard."

"Well you loved Café Nervosa too, Hon."

Frasier sighed.

"I do, and I miss it terribly. It's almost unfathomable to think of Seattle without it. But Niles... I can't help but think there's something deeper here. I just..."

Charlotte grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I'll be in my office. Call him, Frasier."

He hugged her warmly. "I love you, Charlotte."

"I love you too. Now call him."

When she closed the door behind her, Frasier smiled, feeling like the luckiest man alive.

* * *

><p><em>Why am I so nervous about this? It's just Niles for God's sake! <em>

Frasier opened his cell phone and dialed his brother's number, waiting with great anticipation while it rang.

And then he heard his little brother's voice;

"Niles? It's Frasier... I'm doing well. How's that handsome nephew of mine? And Daphne? Well that's wonderful. Dad and Ronee doing all right? Yes, I really do need to come visit soon.

Look, Niles... the reason I called is because... No, I _don't _want to talk to... Taylor! How nice to hear from you! Yes, I heard the news about Café Nervosa closing and I'm heartbroken, as is Niles. Yes, I miss you as well. Charlotte's fine. We're enjoying our life in San Francisco very much. My job is going wonderfully but I do miss Seattle. Perhaps I'll stop by Café Nervosa the next time I'm in town and... Oh Dear God... Taylor, please don't cry! Everything will work out! You'll find another job! Please, put Niles on the phone!"

Frasier heard rustling and then Niles' voice.

"Dear God, Niles this isn't a session! Look, I'm sorry that Taylor and Elizabeth are upset but there's something very serious I need to discuss with you! Daphne called earlier and... Niles? Niles! Calm down! Just... tell me what's going on!"

He nodded, mumbling words of agreement.

"That's all very well, Niles but that still doesn't explain why you so unceremoniously resigned from our wine club! How could you do something so stupid? Don't you realize what being corkmaster means? It's a tremendous honor, Niles! Why would you just throw all of that away? But Niles, this obsession with Café Nervosa has got to stop! You're going to lose your job, not to mention your wife and child! Are you really prepared to do that? What possible reason could you have for this unhealthy-what do you mean because of-."  
>Frasier listened intently to Niles' explanation, sinking into his favorite chair.<p>

"Oh, Niles... Have you said any of this to...I know... Well, all right. But I think you should explain as soon as possible...Niles, that's preposterous! You know that would never happen! Take my advice, Niles. The sooner you explain the better. Trust me; you of all people know the consequences of keeping things bottled up. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine... You're welcome, Niles. I love you too."

He hung up the phone blinking back tears. He'd always been proud of his little brother even though he rarely said it. But today he was especially so.


	19. Chapter 19

_**The Next Day**_

Awakened by David's cries, Daphne wearily rose from the bed dismayed to find that Niles had left for work once again without kissing her goodbye.  
>Provided he even went to work, that is.<p>

She was still shaken by Mrs. Woodson's earlier phone call and even more so to learn that Niles was no longer a member of his wine club.

"I'm coming, Darling!" she said, making her way into the nursery. Daphne picked up her son and cradled him to her chest, settling into the cherry wood rocking chair to feed him. Then she began her usual routine of unbuttoning her nightgown and placing a soft cloth over her shoulder.

While David enjoyed his meal, she rocked him peacefully trying to savor this moment. Times like these were becoming more and more precious.  
>David wouldn't be a baby forever. Before she knew it, he'd be heading off to school. The thought frightened her, being away from him even one moment.<p>

But for now she kissed his fuzzy blonde head and continued to rock him to sleep.

The telephone rang, startling her and when David began to cry, Daphne cursed under her breath. For it was certain that it would take a long time to lull him back to sleep.

Reluctantly she returned David to his crib, feeling guilty when she ignored his cries of protests and rushed to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Daphne, it's Mrs. Woodson."  
><em>

At the familiar voice, Daphne's chest began to ache.

"H-Hello Mrs. Woodson. How are you?"

_"Oh Daphne! This is terrible!" _

"What's wrong?"

"_Well, I really hate to be calling you like this but it's about Dr. Crane." _

Daphne's hand flew to her heart. "Oh God... what's happened?"

"_He's not at work."  
><em>Daphne gasped.

"Again?"

"_I'm afraid so, Daphne. The building owner says that if Dr. Crane doesn't come back to work soon, he'll be forced to rent out his office to someone else. I'd hate to see Dr. Crane lose his practice._ "_I really don't know what to do. I've called Dr. Crane on his cell phone and left several messages but now I'm running out of options! I simply don't know where he could be spending his days and-."  
><em>

Daphne's lip trembled. "I-I have to go."

_"Daphne, is something wrong?"_

"T-There's something I need to take care of. Thanks for calling, Mrs. Woodson."

Her heart racing, Daphne changed her clothes and woke her son, causing him to cry once more.

"I'm so sorry my angel, but I have to find your daddy. However, I can't very well take you with me. God only knows what will happen when I find him."


	20. Chapter 20

Daphne slowed the car in front of the house, slightly embarrassed about showing up unannounced. But no sooner had she turned off the engine, the porch light came on.

As quickly as she could, she got out of the car and carried David to the house. Before she could even ring the doorbell, the door opened.

"Hey Daph! And look! It's my grandson, David! Aww, come here you handsome boy!"

Daphne handed David to Martin and smiled as her father in law kissed her cheek.

"Hello. I-I hope you don't mind us dropping by like this. I would have called but-."

"Nah, you don't need to call. You're always welcome here. We love you both!"

Daphne smiled at the compliment.

"I love you too, Martin. Listen would you and Ronee mind watching David for a while? Th-there's something I need to do."

Martin kissed David's cheek, smiling when the baby laughed.

"Sounds serious."

"A-actually..."

"Well, it's none of my business." Martin said, only half-listening. "You go on and do whatever it is that you need to do. I'll watch this little guy."

Daphne kissed David and stroked his soft blond hair. "Mommy will be back to pick you up soon, my sweet angel."

"Have a good time, Daphne." Martin called to her as he carried David into the house.

"Come on, Buddy. Let's go in and watch the Mariners! I'll teach you all about the game of baseball! And then when you're older, you can explain it to your daddy! God knows that I never could."

Daphne watched with tears in her eyes and climbed into her car, determined to find her husband.


	21. Chapter 21

It was still early by the time Daphne reached the corner of Third and Pike. She climbed out of the car, shaking her head in disgust.

She'd come here as a last resort, determined to prove herself wrong. However, she'd already checked several other places that Niles could have gone.

Her frantic cell phone messages had gone unanswered, but she refused to worry. He was perfectly fine.

Smiling casually at a man and a woman who passed her on the sidewalk, she made her way to the entrance of Café Nervosa attempting to be as inconspicuous as possible...

After all, she had no reason to be nervous.

"I'll just look in the window and when I don't see him, I'll turn right around and leave. He'll never even know that I was here!"

Slowly she walked to the window and peered inside, filled with a mixture of relief and anger.

He'd lied to her yet again.

But this time he wasn't going to get away with it.

She stormed into the café, grateful that she'd dropped David off at Ronee and Martin's. Her son certainly didn't need to witness this confrontation between his parents.

Sure he was just an infant and he wouldn't remember it anyway. But she couldn't help but think that he was a bit psychic like his mommy.

He'd definitely sense that something was going on. And it was bound to come back and haunt him.

As she opened the door, she saw Niles sitting at his usual table, drinking a latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon as though it was the most casual thing in the world.

Why, he probably gave no thought to the fact that his wife was deeply concerned about him and now she wondered if he even remembered that he had a wife!

It was a completely irrational thought but it tore through her heart.

The café was busier than she had hoped, but what she had to do couldn't wait any longer.

Slowly she approached his table and stood before him, dismayed that he was oblivious to her presence.

Finally he looked up and smiled warmly, a gesture that nearly caused her to forget what she came here to do.

"Daphne! Well, this is a wonderful surprise! What are you doing here?" he asked as he rose to kiss her.

"I should ask you the same thing!" she replied bitterly. Seconds before his lips met hers, she moved away abruptly.

"Sweetheart... what..."

"Don't you _Sweetheart_ me! Bloody _hell_, Niles Crane! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at work!"

"Ah... Well, I'm having a latte! You're welcome to join me. In fact... Taylor, would you get my wife-."

"Oh to _hell_ with your bloody latte!" Daphne screamed, feeling her insides begin to quiver.

The café fell silent and she was aware of all eyes on her, glancing up to see Niles' stunned expression.

"Daphne-."

"_What_, Niles?" She snapped.

The smile leaving his face, he rose from his chair and turned to face the crowd of customers who were staring at him.

"You'll have to forgive my wife, everyone. You see, she-."

"That's right, Niles. I'm your _wife_! Me name is Daphne and you've got an older brother named Frasier and a father named Martin!" she yelled. "I was beginning to think that you had forgotten!"

He reached for her hand but she pulled it away. "Daphne... How could you possibly think that I'd forget about you and David? I love you both! You're my whole world!"

She refused to give into the warmth that filled her chest as a result of his kind words.

"Well you could have fooled me!" She snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your fixation with this... bloody café!"

A few gasps could be heard among the patrons.

"Don't talk about Café Nervosa like that!" Niles yelled.

Daphne's mouth dropped in horror, and when she was finally able to speak,

the words came out in an angry rush.

"For God's sake, Niles Crane! What in the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so bloody obsessed with Café Nervosa? Look, I'm sorry that the place is closing and all but this obsession of yours just isn't healthy! Even your father could tell you that, provided that you call him once in a while! Ever since you heard about this place closing, you've been completely _impossible_ to live with! Now what is so bloody special about this place? And don't tell me it's because of their lattes with the _faintest hint of cinnamon_! Why, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life! Now I want the truth and I want it now! Why are you so upset about some stupid coffee shop?"

She stared at her husband, painfully aware that she had hurt him. There was the unmistakable glimmer of tears in her eyes that would normally break her heart, but now she didn't care.

"Well? I'm waiting!"

When he didn't answer she turned around, fighting back the hot angry tears that threatened to fall.

Suddenly she heard him sigh.

"You're right. I owe you the truth and I'm sorry for lying to you. The real reason I've been so upset about Café Nervosa's closing is... Well... it's _you_, Daphne."


	22. Chapter 22

Daphne stared at her husband in disbelief. "You're blaming _me_? How _dare _you, Niles Crane! How could you _possibly_ think I had anything to do with any of this?"

She turned around, the hot tears burning her eyes. It had been a colossal mistake to come here.

"I'm not blaming you." He said quietly.

Daphne turned around, trying to ignore the stares of the patrons around her.

"Then _why_, Niles? Why have you given up your entire life; your _family_? Your _job_? Your _wine club_?"

Niles moved his chair closer to hers and took her hand, bringing it to his lips for a kiss.

"I'm so sorry my angel. I just..."

"_What_ Niles?"

"I've been coming here for over eleven years... Well, Frasier and I have. This was like our second home. Sure had our wine club and our parties too. But when I heard that this place was closing, it brought back so many memories."

"What kind of memories?"

"Of you."

"W-what?"

He smiled and kissed her hand again.

"B-but h-how could you possibly have memories of me in a place like this? I mean we've been here lots of times, but-."

"I came here one night after I'd been at Frasier's. It was late and Dad, Frasier and I had gone to the Timber Mill for dinner and afterwards I didn't feel like going home. Maris was sure to be in one of her moods, so I ended up here."

Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand.

"As I sipped my latte, I kept thinking about how I'd just met the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life; or would ever see. She was doing laundry and I couldn't believe that Frasier had hired such a perfect goddess."

Tears filled Daphne's eyes. "Oh, Niles..."

"And after that fateful day, each time Frasier and I would meet for our 10:30 coffee, I'd stare at the door, hoping you'd walk in. You were always so charming and so kind and I found myself wishing that you'd realize how much I loved you. But since you didn't I continued to love you from afar, falling deeper and deeper."

When more tears came, Daphne ran her hand through Niles' hair.

"Over there..." Nile continued, pointing to their favorite table by the front window "is where Frasier asked me if I was in love with you. I tried to deny it, but..."

Daphne sniffled and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

"And at the same table, you were sitting there with Donny. You were wearing a red dress and you looked so beautiful. Then he leaned over and smelled your hair. All I could think about was how I'd lost you to the very man who made it possible for me to be free of Maris so that we could be together."

Daphne moved closer to him and touched his cheek. "I'm so sorry." She said, the words coming out in a whisper.

"Over there... is where we were sitting when we told Frasier that we were going to start trying to become pregnant. And over there by the counter is where I touched your stomach and told our unborn child how much I love him."

Daphne's voice broke with her response. "I don't deserve you, Niles."

"On the contrary, it is I who will never be worthy of you."

She leaned over and kissed him deeper than she thought was possible, and then leaned her forehead against his.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this before? I would have understood."

Tears filled his eyes as he kissed her again. "Because it hurt too much, thinking about losing such wonderful memories... and never being able to make new ones. We'll never be able to take David here to buy him a biscotti and a glass of milk and tell him about all the wonderful times we shared here."

Daphne reached out and brushed the tears from his cheeks. "Just when I thought I couldn't love you more, you go and say something to prove me wrong."

He pulled her toward him and they kissed once more; a lingering kiss that she knew she'd remember all of her life.

When she drew back, she looked around the café embarrassed that they had caused a scene. But to her surprise, she heard people applauding.

And at the counter stood Elizabeth, Robert, Taylor and Eric with tears in their eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

Niles tossed and turned in the darkness, trying his best not to disturb the angel sleeping next to him. In the distance, his son's cries coaxed him out of bed. As he put on his robe, Daphne began to stir.

"I'm coming, my darling. Mommy's coming." Daphne said in a dreamlike state.

Niles smiled and kissed his wife's cheek, taking a second to smell her hair.

"Just lie still and go back to sleep. I'll take care of it."

"Love you... Niles..." Daphne said as she drifted back to sleep.

"And I love you, my angel." He whispered back, kissing her cheek once more.

Niles crept into the hallway, amazed at the way the sound of David's cries touched his heart. He wondered if Frasier felt the same way about Frederick and made a mental note to ask him.

In the nursery, he walked over to David's crib and picked up his son. Almost instantly the crying stopped and Niles leaned his cheek against David's soft skin.

"You just wanted your daddy, didn't you?" He asked.

He was half joking of course but the thought warmed his heart.

Minutes later he settled into the rocking chair, rocking his son to sleep. "Oh David, I've been selfish, haven't I? Putting my love for a place that I consider my haven and my sanctuary above my family... I'm so sorry. I suppose it makes me a terrible father."

"You're a wonderful father."

He looked up to find Daphne standing in the doorway with a smile on her face.

Niles rose from the rocking chair and went to kiss his wife. "I hope I didn't wake you."

"No, it's all right. I wasn't getting much sleep anyway."

"What's wrong?"

"I couldn't stop thinking of the beautiful things you said at Café Nervosa earlier. Thank you, Niles."

Even in the darkness, the room illuminated only by the glow of the moon shaped nightlight, she could see Niles blush.

"In a few more days, Café Nervosa will be gone." Niles said softly.

There was no mistaking the sadness in his voice and she kissed his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Darling."

Their son still in Niles' arms, Daphne wrapped her arms around them hugging them both warmly.

"Everything will be okay, Niles. I promise."


	24. Chapter 24

_**One week later...**_

Their fingers entwined, Daphne and Niles stood in front of Café Nervosa preparing to enter for the last time.

There was no denying the lump in her throat as Daphne stared at the red and green sign; the memories engulfing her like a tidal wave...

So many times she'd walked through these doors and to the counter to order beans for Frasier. It was there that she'd met Eric, the man who would ultimately break her heart.

But she would always be grateful to Niles for comforting her when she'd cried on his shoulder that stormy night at Maris' mansion.

But it was the many moments she'd come into Café Nervosa, taking note of the way Niles looked at her, never realizing that he was in love with her.

If only she'd known...

A tear slid down her cheek and then another...

When she looked at her husband, she noticed tears in his eyes as well, although he was trying his best not to cry. She squeezed his hand, gripping it tightly as though she were afraid to let go.

"Come on, Sweetheart." She said soothingly. "It'll be all right."

With heavy hearts they walked into the café and took a seat at their favorite table by the window. Daphne was sure that Niles' heart was beating as quickly as hers and that everyone in the café could hear it.

"Hey, Dr. Crane, Mrs. Crane! Oh look! And David's here, too!" Taylor said as she approached their table. "May I hold him?"

"Of course you can." Daphne said.

Taylor took David in her arms and hugged him to her chest.

"He always smells so good; I just love the smell of talcum powder and baby lotion."

Niles reached for Taylor's hand and smiled.

"Hello, Taylor."

She blushed deeply when he patted her hand. "Hello, Dr. Crane. It's so nice to see you."

Niles blinked back tears and quickly looked away. "H-how are you holding up?"

Taylor sighed. "Well, I-."

"Where are my manners? I'm so sorry." Niles said. "The last thing I want to do is upset you, especially on a day like today."

"You didn't upset me at all, Dr Crane. In fact-."

"Dr Crane!"

Niles smiled and extended his hand. "Hello, Elizabeth. What a nice surprise. I'm so glad you're here today. This isn't your usual day to work, is it?"

"No it's not, but..."

When her voice trailed away, Niles looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"No need to be sorry. I was glad to do it." She replied. "Well it was nice to see you and... Oh God! I can't believe how stupid I am!"

"Elizabeth, that's ridiculous!" Daphne said. "You're nothing of the sort!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Crane, but it's true! I've been a little preoccupied lately. I'll get your drinks right away."

"She's a little emotional these days." Taylor explained.

Daphne and Niles nodded knowingly.

"Well, of course you are, Elizabeth. After all, it's a big day."

When Niles voice broke, Daphne rubbed his shoulder. "Shhh... It's all right."

She whispered soothingly.

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth said, trying to hide her expression.

Daphne looked around the café, taking in the brick walls, the dark green paint, cherry wood doorways and the surprisingly cheerful atmosphere.

"This is just heartbreaking." She said in a quivering voice.

"Here you are, Dr. Crane... Mrs. Crane..."

Elizabeth placed the latte and cup of tea on the table along with a cup of milk and smiled timidly.

"I-I know that David can't drink out of a cup yet, but I just thought-."

"That's very sweet of you, Elizabeth." Niles said. "Thank you so much. You've always been so kind."

"Well, I guess we'll leave you to enjoy your drinks." Taylor said, guiding Elizabeth from the table.

Daphne and Niles sat in silence; Niles sipping his half caf non fat latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon and Daphne drinking her English tea. And before they realized it, their cups were empty.

The lump in Daphne's throat returned as well as the pain in her heart.

"I'm really going to miss this place."

"So am I, my angel." Niles replied his voice breaking when he drew her close.

After several minutes, Daphne finally spoke. "Well, we can't sit here all day." Daphne said. "I really should put David down for his nap. It's been a long afternoon."

Niles sighed deeply. "You're right. I suppose we'd better say our goodbyes to everyone."

"Oh Niles..."

"Come on, my love."

Niles took her hand and they walked to the barista counter.

Taylor was busy grinding a fresh batch of coffee; almost oblivious to Niles and Daphne watching her intently.

"That aroma..." Niles sighed as he caught a whiff of the coffee grounds. "I'm going to miss it so much!"

"Don't worry, Dr. Crane. We'll make sure there's plenty-."

"Taylor? Ryan, Eric? Elizabeth? Could you all come over here for a second?" Daphne asked.

The four baristas did as they were asked, each of them exchanging confused glances.

"What's on your mind, Dr. Crane?" Ryan asked.

Niles and Daphne smiled at one another. "Well... Niles and I were talking and-."

"We want to help you in any way we can." Niles finished.

"Help us?" Ryan asked.

"That's right." Daphne said.

"That's very kind of you both, but Elizabeth and I-."

"Taylor, I know it will be difficult and you may not find exactly the job you want at first, but at least it will help get you on your feet until-."

"Right. Niles father is a former police officer and he has connections all over the city. I'm sure he can find you a wonderful job that you'll-."

"A police officer?" Taylor asked.

"Well there are always other options." Daphne explained. "I have quite a bit of experience with the agency and I'm almost positive-."

"I don't understand, Mrs. Crane." Ryan said. "What are you talking about?"

"We want to help you all find new jobs." Daphne said.

"New jobs? But we love it here." Ryan said.

Daphne smiled. "I know you do, and I'm completely heartbroken over this but-."

Niles put his arm around his wife. "Sometimes you have to move on... Even if it..."

"Are you all right, Dr. Crane?"

"Actually Taylor, I'm not feeling so well." Niles replied.

"We should probably get going." Daphne said.

One by one Daphne and Niles hugged the four baristas, who over the course of the years had become their friends.

"Goodbye, Taylor." Niles said; his voice breaking. "Thank you so much... for everything."

"And Elizabeth." Daphne said hugging the girl warmly. "If there's anything you need, here's my card."

"And mine." Niles said, passing out his business card. "Call anytime... day or night."

In a bitter sweet moment with tears in their eyes, Niles and Daphne took one last look around their beloved haven.

"Well... Arrividerci, Fair Nervosa." Niles said, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a sob.

With David in tow, they joined hands and walked out of the café for the last time.


	25. Chapter 25

They stood outside the café, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I'm so sorry, my darling." Daphne said tearfully. She held Niles in her arms while he cried, rubbing his back.

Between them, David was unaware of his parent's sadness and loss, instead finding interest in his colorful baby rattle.

"Dr. Crane! Mrs. Crane!"

The sound of his name startled them apart and they walked back into the café, hoping no one would notice the tears in their eyes.

"You forgot this!" Taylor said, rushing toward them. She handed Daphne a blue and purple polka dot blanket with a white background. "I figured David might be wanting that."

"He certainly would." Daphne said. "It's his favorite. Thank you, Taylor."

"It's my pleasure. Well, my shift's about over so I'll see you tomorrow? 10:30?"

Niles blinked in surprise. "Tomorrow? But-."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume. I mean... I know you're busy but I always look foreword to seeing you. Plus, we're getting a new shipment of our special blend and I know you're always one of the first to buy a bag and-."

"Excuse me." Daphne said. "Did you say _shipment_?"

"Well, yes Mrs. Crane. But-."

"How can you be getting a new shipment in?" Niles asked.

"We get shipments in every week at this time." Ryan explained. "But Mrs. Nervosa had the date changed because it's easier on everyone. In fact she said that-."

"I-I thought you were closing your doors." Niles said.

"You mean, no one told you? God, no wonder you both look so upset. I'm so sorry!"

"Told us what, Taylor?" Niles asked.

The four baristas exchanged stunned glances, confusing Niles and Daphne even further.

Still wearing the same stunned glance, Taylor stared at Niles and Daphne; her hand over her mouth.

"Oh my God... I can't believe you haven't heard!"

Daphne's heart began to race and she squeezed Niles' hand.

"Taylor, just tell us! Please!" She said, willing her voice to remain steady.

"Dr. Crane, your brother called and said he found out about our... situation, so he donated a huge sum of money... more than we could possibly need. He said he'd just found out and that even if he was in San Francisco, he just couldn't imagine Seattle without Café Nervosa, so-."

"You mean you're staying open?"

Taylor smiled. "Yes. For a long time, I hope."

Overcome with happiness, Niles hugged Taylor fiercely and kissed her cheek, doing the same to Elizabeth. Then he walked over and hugged Ryan and Eric as well.

"Oh, I can't believe it! This is such wonderful news, isn't it my love?"

Tears streamed down Daphne's cheeks and she hugged Niles, kissing him over and over again.

Finally, Niles and Daphne returned to their table and sat down where they were immediately greeted by Elizabeth.

"Back for another latte, Dr. Crane?"

"Yes. The first of many." Niles said, smiling when Daphne leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'll have a half caf non fat latte with the faintest hint of cinnamon and please bring Daphne a cup of your cinnamon tea."

"Cinnamon tea? Sounds heavenly." Daphne said.

"As a matter of fact, this calls for a celebration." Niles said. "Drinks for everyone!"

The customers around him applauded in appreciation.

Minutes later, their drinks in hand, Niles and Daphne turned to each other and shared a series of tender kisses.

"I propose a toast." Niles said. He raised his glass and smiled.

"All right." Daphne said, doing the same. "What shall we toast to?"

"To the most beautiful wife and handsome son in the world." Niles said.  
>Daphne smiled and kissed Niles' cheek. "You're forgetting the most handsome husband."<p>

"Thank you, my sweet." Niles said, touching his forehead to hers.

They clinked their cups together and enjoyed their drinks with a newfound sense of happiness.

"Wait... This is wrong." Daphne said suddenly.

"What is?" Niles asked.

"This toast. There's something missing. May I propose one myself?"

"Of course, my love."

Niles held his cup and rose from the bench. "Attention all! My beautiful wife would like to propose a toast."

Daphne raised her cup and smiled.

"To Dr. Frasier Crane... whose generosity and love means more to Niles and I than he will ever know."

"To Frasier Crane!" The patrons echoed, raising their glasses.

"That was beautiful." Niles said. The minute he wrapped his arms around her, she sighed contentedly and leaned against him.

"Are you as happy as I am?" He asked, kissing her cheek.

Daphne took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. "I think we should celebrate."

"I thought we _were_ celebrating!" Niles said.

Daphne kissed him again, longer this time. "We are, but we really should go home and put David down for his nap."

"Okay, but can't we just stay here for a while?"

She grinned mischievously. "I suppose, but I was thinking... While David is asleep, we'll have the house to ourselves for a while and we can-."

As she whispered in his ear, the latte in Niles' hand fell to the floor and his face turned a bright shade of pink.

"Daphne..."

"Oh, Dr. Crane! Your drink!"

Niles looked up to find Elizabeth running toward them. "Here, let me clean up that mess for you. I'll get you another one right away."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." Niles replied. "Daphne, David and I were just leaving."

"Leaving? But don't you want another latte? I could even bring something sweet to go with it. Mrs. Nervosa made a cake and-."

"That sounds wonderful, Taylor." Niles said, turning to Daphne. "But I already have something sweet right here."

"Oh Niles..." Daphne said; her voice trembling.

"Niles and Daphne rose from their table and walked to the door, stopping to share a kiss. The romantic gesture caused Taylor and the other baristas to sigh.

"See you tomorrow, Dr. Crane?"

"I'll be here at 10:30, Ryan." Niles replied. "But I'm spending tonight with the love of my life."

With David in two and their hands joined, Niles and Daphne walked out of Café Nervosa, feeling happier than they had in a long time.

**THE END**


End file.
